


(podfic) counting cracks in the ceiling

by ElasticElla



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a crush. A pesky, small, witchy little crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) counting cracks in the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [counting cracks in the ceiling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397464) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> for my read drunkenly square, I decided to read&edit drunk. I went with my own work to not mangle anyone else's, sooo this will be fun to hear tomorrow morning X)

stream/download mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x8acikvnql2lzrz/countingcracks.mp3)


End file.
